Love Collision
by ninetailedbeast97
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are normal teens, in highschool.One day with a bang crash and a scrape on the forehead, could love bloom between them? Eventually NaruSaku, small SakuSasu


Colliding into Love

A/N: I don't want to sound mean, greedy or evil, but I would like at least 5 reveiws before an update.

Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto, I would have the 14th volume out next month.

"Uzumaki! That's the last straw; you are supposed to be checking in the books, but now YOU'RE FIRED!!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Teuchi, (A/N: this is the name of the man who owns the ramen shop, I checked Wikipedia) I was day- dreaming, but please give me one last chance, I need this job!

"I've given you five 'one more chances' and now I'm fed up with you, here is your last payment." And with that Mr. Teuchi Ichiraku gave Naruto, a 17 year old blonde haired blued eyed kid, with whisker mark on his cheeks, $20.

"Waitress, I've been waiting here half an hour, where is my drink? Said an extremely dehydrated man.

"What, I'm sorry sir, I'll bring it right to you, said Haruno Sakura, the 17 year old waitress. She hopped up, her long pink pony-tail, swinging, and went to get the poor man his drink.

"Miss, I will be blunt, you are the worst girl ever to work here." The man said, now wiping his Diet Dr. Pepper off his shirt, hair, and pretty much everywhere else on his body.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but you haven't been doing as well this month, I'm gonna have to let you go." Said Suzume, the owner of the restaurant.

As Naruto walked home, he knew that he would never find anyone to under stand him. As he was going down the main street of Konoha, a pink blur crashed into him.

"Watch it!" he automatically said, he then realized a girl in rollerblades had just fallen over a crevice in the sidewalk. When she looked up, he saw she had scraped up her forehead (which was rather large). "Um, miss, your forehead is bleeding." He said as he helped her up.

"What do you-" Sakura felt her brow, warm blood slowly dripped down it, not much but it must have hurt.

"My dad has some stuff to help with your scrape, come on I'll help you up." He said.

"So, Naruto who is this beautiful young woman you crashed into?" asked Arashi Uzumaki, "And when is your first date with her?"

Both teens blushed, "Well, dad her name is Sakura Haruno, and no we are not dating, I just thought I owe her because she tripped over my big feet. Ok Captain Pervatron?" said Naruto, using his dad's nickname.

"So, Miss Haruno, what grade are you in?" asked Arashi

"I'm a senior in high-school, but I hate it, since school starts tomorrow." She replied

"Well don't worry I'm a senior too!" said Naruto

"Well, I guess, we fixed you up pretty good, you ready to go home now Sakura?" asked Arashi

"You really didn't have to do this for me, but thank you for your hospitality. I guess I will get going though."

"Naruto time for school, I made you your favorite breakfast, WAFFLES!!!!!!!!!!!"

After eating a quick breakfast of waffles Naruto set out to High School. (Death March is playing, growing louder as Naruto walks closer and closer to his doom!) On the way Naruto met Sakura Haruno, walking with another boy. He had black hair, shadowy menacing looking eyes, and a scowl that said "I don't want to be here".

"Sakura, how is your forehead doing? Who is this?" Asked the blonde, (obviously, proving my theory that he has ADHD) all at once.

"Well, my head hurts a little but I'm fine, and this is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki," Said Naruto, extending his hand to the boy.

Sasuke took his hand and shook it lightly then turned to Sakura, "So, is this why you woke me up at 4:00 Am this morning, to meet this guy who ripped up your forehead yesterday."

"First off it was 5:00 AM, Daylight Savings Time, and Naruto didn't do it on purpose, it was my fault. I got fired yesterday, I was distracted."

"So, will I'll see you tonight at 6:00? If all goes well Itachi won't be our 'escort' tonight," Said Sasuke as they went through the front doors.

A/N: well NaruSaku Fans don't stop reading, this IS NaruSaku, so Please review to tell me how to improve this.

A/N2: My grandfather is really sick, we drove 5hours to Illinois today just to see him, please hope with me that he gets better soon.


End file.
